The Big Six: Journey Across The New Land
by Holster646
Summary: Seventh Installment of The Big Six Series. After being transported halfway across the world by the ocean god Tangeroa, The Six are finally on their way home. But they find it will be harder then they think. A whole new land stands between them and home. They meet new people and old friends. But can they get past the obstacles so they can get home? Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue: A New Opportunity

THE BIG SIX: JOURNEY ACROSS THE NEW LAND

ROTG, HTTYD, TANGLED, BRAVE, AND FROZEN X-OVER

Timeline: After The Big Six, The Oceans Chosen One

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO DISNEY, PIXAR AND DREAMWORKS. THE SONGS BELONG TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

Prologue: A New Opportunity

Alvin The Treacherous's POV

"Why! Why are we doing this!" Dagur shouted.

"You know why, Dagur." Mala said calmly.

I stood at the helm on the ship. We'd been on the run from the Kingdoms for months now. But by doing so, we've almost run out of food. I've looked behind me to see the other ships behind us. There were my ships, with the berserkers and and the Defenders of the Wing.

"Enough!" I shouted. "I didn't bring you along to hear you whine!"

Dagur growled. He started to make his over to me, but Mala stopped.

"Don't forget! It was the Outcasts that saved you from the wrath of the Kingdoms. Remember I stopped the arrow that almost killed your wife. Show a little gratitude."

Just then the lookout shouted, "Land Ho!"

I ran to the stern of the boat. I grabbed my spyglass and looked.

"Is it an island?" Dagur asked.

"No, It's a new land." I said as I handed them the spyglass.

"We made it! We MADE IT! HAHAHAHAHA!" Dagur laughed maniacally.

We docked on the shore of the new world. I jumped onto the shore.

"This is Outcast land!"

"And Berserkers!"

"And Defenders of the Wing!"

…

General POV

As the three Viking tribes unloaded their ships, someone watched them. Warriors from the native tribe watched them as they unloaded the ships. A small boy was then tasked to return to the village. He ran up to the Chief and whispered in his ear. The Chief set down his youngest daughter and walked out of the hut.

He walked over to the shaman's hut. He was playing with some children with some magic.

"Tokoto, we need to talk." The Chief said.

Tokoto got the children out and put the drape down.

"What is it, Chief Potwa?" He asked.

"Strangers have come to our land. They are white faced and carry strange weapons. What do you see?"

The shaman stayed quiet then grabbed powder from his pouch. He then threw some on the fire.

"These people are on the run, from a very dark force. They are violent, and dangerous. But Six outsiders will come from where the sun comes from. They will bring peace and carry some of them away."

Potwa shook his head. "How long til they're here?"

"A long time."

"So we may have to prepare for war."

 **The Next Chapter of The Six's Story is Here!**

 **I hope you enjoy this story**

 **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 1 will be here soon.**


	2. Chapter 1: A Surpise Land

Chapter 1: A Surprise Land

Hiccup's POV

"See anything yet?" Merida shouted up to me.

"Nope, nothing," I said as I looked around with my spyglass.

This has been the norm for a year now. Now and then, Tangaroa would steer us to an island for supplies, but no Kingdoms yet. Day in and day out we sail the sea, waiting for something. Anything.

Everyone had a new appearance in some way. Jack and I have grown beards. It was hard to look at Jack and not see an old man. Rapunzel's brown hair was down to her waist now. The other three had tried to keep their hair in check. Since Elsa used her magic to cut her hair, she still had her same hairstyle, but the sun kept beating on her, so she was always a painful shade of red. Anna hadn't seen a comb in a year so her bed head had become the norm. Merida's hair was wilder than ever before.

I slid down the pole of the ship and sat down next to Toothless. He was the only one who stayed the same for this entire year. He yawned and looked at me with his wide eyes.

"I know, bud. I want to get home too." I said as I scratched his head. I leaned against him and looked into the sky.

"Well, that's it. I quit. We're never getting back." Merida said as she threw a coconut into the ocean.

"Hey now. Let's not panic." Anna said. "We'll get home eventually."

"Oh, quiet you. I don't see you using your visions to get us home."

Anna then looked at Merida with disbelief. "How dare you. Do you think I wanted this gift? I hate it, but it's my burden to bear."

"Oh boo hoo," Merida said. "Bad things happen to people all the time. You think I wanted my mother to turn into a bear. No. But it happened anyway. So get over it, and use your powers to get us out of here."

Anna growled. "That's not how they work, you airheaded redhead!"

"We both have red hair, you dimwit!"

"You wouldn't know anything if it didn't hit you in the face!"

"At least I know what love is! I didn't try to marry the first man I met!"

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" I looked to see Anna lunged at Merida. She tackled her and started punching her. Merida threw her off and threw a punch at her. Anna ducked and hit Merida in the stomach. When Merida bent over, Anna jumped on top of her and pinned her to the floor. Anna then grabbed Merida's arms and pulled them back.

"TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK!" Anna shouted.

"NEVER! NEVER!" Merida yelled as she groaned in pain.

Merida rolled over and Anna flew off. She then grabbed Anna and put her in a headlock. Anna was kicking furiously.

"STOP IT!" Merida said.

"Take it BACK!" Anna said as she elbowed Merida in the ribs.

Merida let go and hobbled over to the other side of the boat. Then the two ran at each other.

"Toothless, little help?" I said.

Toothless jumped over and smacked the two of them with his tail.

"Whoa, Toothless!" Merida said.

"What the hell was that for?" Anna snapped at me.

"What happened?" I asked.

Merida and Anna glared at each other and said. "She started it!"

"Ladies?!"

"Anna called me an air-headed redhead!"

"I told her using my powers to get us out of here's not how they work."

"But I reminded her that we both have red hair."

"Merida called me a dimwit!"

"Anna said I wouldn't know anything if it didn't hit me in the face but at least I know what love is. I didn't try to marry the first man I met as she did!"

"Calling each other names and insulting each other is not going to help us get home any faster. This is ridiculous! This behavior's unacceptable. I don't care who started it. You two go into separate rooms to cool off."

"What?!" Anna and Merida exclaimed in shock.

"You heard me! Go on! And not another word to each other."

After two exchanged glares, Anna and Merida have done as they were told and went separate ways, grumbling, mumbling and muttering under their breaths in disgust about each other.

"That dimwit tried to marry the first guy she met because she had no patience to get to know him better." I heard Merida whisper.

"How dare Merida to tell me to be quiet, say she doesn't see me using my visions to get us home when I hate this gift, but it's my burden to bear? How dare she tell me to get over it, and use my powers to get us out of here if that's not how they work? She wouldn't know anything if it didn't hit her in the face!" Anna whispered.

"Man, that was wild," I said.

"This was the best show I've seen." Jack smiled.

"You mean it, Jack?!" I asked him.

"Yes!"

"Sorry about that, I don't know what has gotten into Merida."

"Or Anna," Elsa said.

"I'm sorry for all the chaos. It's been a long day for everyone."

"Don't worry about it," Jack said. "Everyone is a little crazy since we've been sailing for a year now."

"Yeah. I guess so." I asked.

"It's impossible to deal with Merida when's she's like this," Rapunzel said.

"Merida should've known not to say that. Anna's very touchy about that subject." Elsa said.

"Yeah. I could tell." I said.

"Just give them a chance to clear their heads," Rapunzel said.

...

General POV

Down in Anna's room, Anna never felt so angry except of course she took her former fairytale wish to marry Hans from the Southern Isles not coming true because he betrayed her so she mentally complained in her mind. "I don't deserve to be punished because of Merida! If she hadn't insulted me...then we wouldn't have to bicker with each other like this if she hadn't called me a dimwit! But she thinks she knows so much! Ooh, I can't stand her!"

In the other room... Merida was having similar thoughts so she thought. "I don't care if it's her burden to bear. Just because she met that first man doesn't mean she can try to marry him already! She's such a brat! She thinks she knows everything! I can't stand her!"

10 minutes later...

The four others watched as Merida and Anna walked up the stairs onto the deck.

"So, are you two done bickering?" Hiccup asked.

They both silently nodded.

"Alright. Now hug and make up."

Merida and Anna turned towards each other.

"I'm sorry," Merida said.

"I'm sorry too."

Then the two girls hugged.

"You see, that wasn't too hard now was it?" Hiccup said as I turned towards the front of the ship.

Right as he did, a scauldron peeked its head up from the water. Its water pouch full.

"Hiccup, look out!" Jack shouted.

The scauldron sprayed at him. Hiccup ducked, but then heard crackling. Jack shot his powers at the water attack. It was completely frozen. The dragon roared. Toothless shot a blast at it. It growled and dove back under.

"What was that?" Anna asked.

"It's a scauldron. And if it's attacked us here, then that means one thing." Hiccup said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Land is nearby."

...

Hiccup's POV

Everyone went nuts when I said that. Elsa started using her powers to clean everyone up. She started taming Merida's hair. Anna was using an ice brush to comb her hair. Jack borrowed a knife from me to shave. Rapunzel was combing her long brown hair. I smiled and kept a lookout.

"Hiccup?"

I turned to see Merida, with her hair, finally combed up. A little.

"Why aren't you getting ready?" She asked.

I smiled. "Because I don't need to. I'm fine the way I am."

She shook her head and laughed.

"Right. Come here." She said as she grabbed a knife, turned me around, and started to cut my hair.

Ever since we've left Motunui, Merida's been distant. She doesn't treat me like her husband. She treats me more of a teammate. If fact, this has been the closest we've been near each other since we left.

She started to shave my beard, but I grabbed her hand. I smiled. Then leaned in and kissed her.

She started to pull away but as I deepened the kiss, she started to lean in more. I started to rub her back as we kissed.

Just then she pulled away from me. She handed me the knife.

"Here, you shave your face." She then walked away.

I shrugged and went over to the bucket of water. Jack, now fully shaved and hair back to the way it was leaned against the bow of the ship.

"So, nothing with Merida yet?" He asked as I started shaving.

"Nothing. What just happened was as close as we got to consummate our marriage."

Jack shook his head. "Why is she like that?"

"She's probably scared. I know I was my first time." I said as I finished off the bottom of my face and started on the cheeks.

"But still, you would think that Merida would be all over you. But she's not. You guys sleep in separate bunks."

"I know. I'm just going to give her time."

"Hiccup, you've given her a full year. It's now or never."

I finished shaving, grabbed a towel and wiped my face off. Then I turned to him.

"Don't worry. I've got it under control."

"Alright. You figure it out." Jack said as he shrugged and walked away.

I climbed up the mast to check if we were closer to home yet. I grabbed my spyglass and looked all around. Just then I saw it. Land.

"Guys! There it is!"

The others cheered. Merida looked up and smiled at me.

...

Jack's POV

The boat came into the beach. We all jumped out and kissed the ground. I kissed the ground too much because I started spitting sand out of my mouth...

Rapunzel grabbed me and spun me around.

"We made it, Jack! We made it!"

Just then, I noticed something. This land looked different from anywhere we've been. The trees were like the ones from Motunui. It looked nothing like the Kingdoms.

"Where exactly is here?" I said.

Just then the realization came to everyone. We haven't been here before.

"Jack, fly up as high as you can and see what going on."

I nodded and flew up and high as the wind would carry me. What I saw was both breathtaking and uneasy.

Land as far as I could see. There were mountains in the distance. Forests going on for miles and miles. No sign of civilization anywhere.

Do you see anything, Jack? I heard Anna's voice in my head.

"You might want to send Hiccup up here," I said.

A couple of minutes later, Hiccup and Toothless come up to me.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Look," I said as I pointed out.

He looked and gasped.

"It's a whole new world."

…

General POV

Back across the continent, Alvin stood by a pile of crates, looking at a map Dagur and Mala had drawn up. There was a village of locals nearby. But other than that, this world was free for expansion.

Dagur and Mala flew over on the triple strike dragon, Sleuther. Dagur hopped off and helped Mala off.

"How does it look?" Alvin asked.

"Plenty of lands, so now are making sure we scout from the ground," Mala said.

The body of people came over. The looked curious about what to do next.

Alvin decided to take charge.

"You, get camp set up." He said as he pointed at a group of men.

"You, get some defenses up. We don't know what those savages will do." Alvin pointed at another group.

"The rest of you, it's time to start digging!"

"Digging?" Dagur asked.

"Of course. Just think, if we collect enough treasure, we could go back to our homeland and live like kings. No Kingdoms can change that."

T **he gold of Arendelle**

 **The jewels of Corona**

 **Will seem like mere trinkets**

 **By this time tomorrow**

 **The gold we find here**

 **Will dwarf them by far**

 **Oh, with all ya got in ya, boys**

 **Dig up this land, boys**

 **Mine, boys, mine Ev'ry Mountain**

 **And dig, boys, dig 'til ya drop**

 **Grab a pick, boys**

 **Quick, boys**

 **Shove in a shovel**

 **Uncover those lovely**

 **Pebbles that sparkle and shine**

 **It's gold and it's mine, mine, mine**

The Vikings then grabbed what they could and started digging, excited for the chance to strike it big.

 _Dig and dig and dig and diggety_

 _Dig and dig and dig and diggety_

 **Hey nonny nonny**

 **Oh, how I love it!**

 **Hey nonny nonny**

 **Riches for Cheap!**

 **Hey nonny nonny**

 **There'll be heaps of it**

 **And I'll be on top of the heap!**

 **My rivals back home**

 **It's not that I'm bitter**

 **But think how they'll squirm**

 **When they see how I glitter!**

 **The ladies at court**

 **Will be all a-twitter**

 **The Queen will reward me**

 **She'll knight me, no, lord me!**

 **It's mine, mine, mine**

 **For the taking**

 **It's mine, boys**

 **Mine me that gold!**

 **With those nuggets dug**

 **It's glory they'll gimme**

 **My dear friends, The Sinister Four**

 **Will probably build me a shrine**

 **When all of the gold is mine**

 **Dig and dig and dig and diggety**

 **Dig and dig and dig and diggety-dig!**

Back across the continent, Hiccup and Jack looked out at the land before them, admiring the beauty.

Hiccup then looked out at it, excited to go discover it.

 _ **All of my life, I have searched for a land**_

 _ **Like this one**_

 _ **A wilder, more challenging country**_

 _ **I couldn't design**_

 _ **Hundreds of dangers await**_

 _ **And I don't plan to miss one**_

 _ **In a land, I can claim**_

 _ **A land I can tame**_

 _ **The greatest adventure is ours!**_

Back on the other side, Alvin was working the men, trying to become rich.

 **Keep on working, lads**

 **Don't be shirking, lads**

 **Mine, boys, mine**

 **Mine me that gold**

 **Beautiful gold**

 **Make this island**

 **My land!**

 **Make the mounds big, boys**

 **I'd help you to dig, boys**

 **But I've got this crick in me spine**

 _ **This land we behold**_

 **This beauty untold**

 _ **A man can be bold!**_

 **It all can be sold!**

 **And the gold**

 **Is**

 **Mine!**

 **Mine!**

 **Mine!**

 _Dig and dig and diggety-dig!_

 _Hey, nonny nonny nonny it's mine!_

 ** _Man what a chapter._**

 ** _Thank you for the reader who posted the review on how to change the chapter. I'd ask that in the future, PM me for more ideas and suggestions_**

 ** _If you guys want to find out why the Big Six were in Motunui, Read the previous story, The Big Six, The Oceans Chosen One._**

 ** _The Song Used in this Chapter is Mine, Mine, Mine from Pocahontas_**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 2 will be here soon_**


	3. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

Hiccup's POV

Jack and I landed back on the shore. The other looked at us curiously.

"Well?" Elsa asked.

"Well, it's not good news," I said.

"What is it?" Anna asked.

"It's a new world," Jack said.

"What?!" All four of them asked.

"What do you mean a new world?" Rapunzel asked.

"I mean we landed on new land that no one has been to," I said.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Merida asked.

I stood there and thought. I knew we had the only option.

"We travel across it," I said.

"What!?" All five of the group said.

"Oh come on! We'll be able to get out of the ship, plus it will be an adventure. I mean, what other option do we have?"

The others looked at each other.

"All right. I'm in." Merida said.

"Me too," Rapunzel said.

Anna grabbed Elsa. "Elsa and I are in."

Jack put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm with you to the end," I said.

"Great! Let go!"

I headed toward the forest jungle. All the while keeping the spirits of the group high.

 **Look out new world here we come**

 **Brave, intrepid and then some**

 **Pioneers of maximum**

 **Audacity whose resumes**

 **Show that we are just the team**

 **To live where others merely dream**

 **Building up a head of steam**

 **On the trail, we blaze**

 **Changing legend into fact**

 **We shall ride into history**

 **Turning myth into truth**

 **We shall surely gaze**

 **On the sweet unfolding**

 **Of an antique mystery**

 **All will be revealed**

 **On the trail, we blaze**

 **Paradise is close at hand**

 **Shangri-La the promised land**

 **Seventh heaven on demand**

 **Quite unusual nowadays**

 **Virgin vistas, undefiled**

 **Minds and bodies running wild**

 **In the man behold the child**

 **On the trail, we blaze**

 **The trail we blaze**

 **Is a road uncharted**

 **Through terra incognita to a golden shrine**

 **No place for the traveler**

 **To be faint-hearted**

 **We are part of the sumptuous grand design**

 **Changing legend into fact**

 **We shall ride into history**

 **Turning myth into truth**

 **We shall surely gaze on the sweet unfolding**

 **Of an antique mystery**

 **All will be revealed**

 **On the trail, we blaze**

 **On the trail, we blaze**

...

Merida's POV

That night, after traveling all day, we settled in for the night. We had out bedding out, and Hiccup and Toothless started a fire.

It was my turn to keep watch. I stayed alert and focused on my surroundings.

Just then I heard a twig snap. I turned to the sound, the bow is drawn and arrow ready.

Rapunzel put her hands up. "Whoa, easy. It's me."

I retracted my bow and motioned her to sit.

"How's everyone at the camp?"

"Asleep. I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd come to talk to you. It's been so long since we've had girl talk."

I nodded.

"Merida, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you avoiding Hiccup? You know he is your husband."

I sighed. I knew that if I tried to keep the truth from her, she wouldn't leave me alone.

"I'm scared. I never really figured out what love is. Let alone to be with someone. Hiccup used to sleep with so many girls. But for me? Hiccup will be my first. How do I even begin? What if I disappoint him? What if he doesn't like what he sees? It's best if I don't even try at all."

I hung my head. I must be pathetic not to want anything with my husband.

"Yeah, I know how that can be," Rapunzel said.

"Huh, yeah right."

"No seriously. I felt the same way when I got married. I avoided Eugene for a week. But eventually, he caught up with me and asked me what was wrong. We had a very long talk about it. After that, I felt comfortable with him."

I nodded. Just talking would be great. But I was still nervous.

"Merida, if you don't do it. He will."

I smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks, Blondie. You always know what to say.

…

Elsa's POV

I woke to silence. It seemed strange since we were in a dense forest where anything could happen.

Just then I heard something fast. Then I heard a bang. I looked to see an arrow stuck in the tree next to me.

"Merida, you almost killed me!"

Merida rolled out of the bushes and shot an arrow into the trees. There was a thud.

"That wasn't me."

I looked at the others. They were still asleep.

I created a new sword out of ice.

"Alright. Let's go."

Merida nodded. We slowly crept through the bushes.

He finally found what attacked us. It was a native boy. He looked very young — no younger than a child. The arrow Merida shot was in his shoulder. He was breathing very heavily.

"Go get the others," I said to Merida.

"What?! Why?!"

"We are not going to let him die. Now go." I snapped at her.

Merida backed up and took off running.

I crouched next to the boy.

"Easy, easy," I said as the boy flinched.

I looked at the arrow. I had visited the barracks at home to know a little bit of medical stuff.

The arrow didn't go all the way through. It wasn't near the heart. But it was close.

"Ok. Listen." I said to the kid. "I need to push the arrow through. This is going to hurt. A lot."

The boy nodded. I grabbed the arrow, took a deep breath, and shoved as hard as I could.

The boy screamed in pain. The sound echoed through the air.

I slowly lifted him and broke the tip off the arrow. Then pull the rest of it out. The boy groaned in pain.

Hiccups came running over.

"Elsa, you ok?"

"Hiccup. Get your sword. We need to cauterize the wound."

Hiccup grabbed his sword and drew it. It became engulfed. We waited for a bit then extinguished the flames. We then used the tip to sear it. The boy groaned in pain.

The other caught up. Anna looked down at the boy.

"He's just a kid." She said.

Rapunzel bent down to the boy.

"What's your name?"

The boy looked at all of us, confused.

"Tahatan. Who are you?"

Rapunzel smiled. " This is Hiccup, Merida, Jack, Elsa, and Anna. I'm Rapunzel. We're trying to get home. Have you ever heard of the kingdoms?"

Tahatan shook his head.

Hiccup kneeled next to Rapunzel. "Tahatan, why did you shoot at us?"

"I don't know who or what you are. So I shot."

Hiccup laughed a little. "Well, it's to be expected. Why don't we take you home."

Tahatan shook his head. "I can't. I get in big trouble if

I bring strangers in the village."

"We'll take you to the border then," Jack said. "Deal?"

Tahatan nodded. Jack and Hiccup helped him up.

"Which way?" Merida asked.

The boy pointed.

"Alright. Let's do this." Anna said.

...

Anna's POV

We walked along the direction that Tahatan gave us. Merida was upfront bow at the ready. Hiccup walked next to Toothless who was carrying Tahatan. Rapunzel and Elsa walked beside Toothless. Jack and I walked behind the group.

I felt weird like someone was watching us. The bushes kept rustling softly. I looked around, wondering what it was. I leaned over to Jack.

"Jack, I think we're being followed," I whispered.

Jack nodded. "I think you're right."

He walked up to Hiccup and whispered to him.

Then natives jump out of the bushes, spears, and arrows pointed at us.

Toothless growled.

"Toothless, down."

Hiccup walked forward. "We mean you no harm. We were delivering Tahatan home. We will cooperate with your wishes."

The leader of the group nodded. He motioned us to follow.

As we walked, we could hear the sound of drums and chanting.

 ** _Hega hega ya-hi-ye-hega_**

 ** _Ya-hi-ye-ne-he hega_**

 ** _Hega hega ya-hi-ye-hega_**

 ** _Ya-hi-ye-ne-he hega_**

 ** _Steady as the beating drum_**

 ** _Singing to the cedar flute_**

 ** _Seasons go and seasons come_**

 ** _Bring the corn and bear the fruit_**

 ** _By the waters sweet and clean_**

 ** _Where the mighty sturgeon lives_**

 ** _Plant the squash and reap the bean_**

 ** _All the earth our mother gives_**

 ** _O Great Spirit, hear our song_**

 ** _Help us keep the ancient ways_**

 ** _Keep the sacred fire strong_**

 ** _Walk in balance all our days_**

 ** _Seasons go and seasons come_**

 ** _Steady as the beating drum_**

 ** _Plum to seed to bud to plum_**

 ** _(Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega)_**

 ** _Steady as the beating drum_**

 ** _Hega hega ya-hi-ye-hega_**

 ** _Ya-hi-ye-ne-he hega_**

The natives lead us to a village where the people stared at us.

They brought us into a tent where we saw a man sitting on a throne. He wore a big headdress.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

Jack nudged Hiccup. Hiccup walked forward and knelt.

"We are known as the Big Six. We only wish to get food and supplies and be in our way. We head east."

Just then an older man with long golden hair walked in.

"Hinto, I am busy with these strangers."The man said.

"Do not hurt them, Chief Tooantuh. For this one also had the power of light!" The man said as he pointed to Rapunzel. "And it must be reborn."

 ** _This is getting good._**

 ** _Very sorry for not updating in the last couple of months. A lot has happened that has kept me from writing._**

 ** _The Songs used in this Chapter were The Trail We Blaze from the Road to El Dorado and Steady as the Beating Drum from Pocahontas_**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 3 will be here soon._**


	4. Chapter 3: Awakening the Light

Chapter 3: Awakening The Light

Rapunzel's POV

"It is good to see you again, Rapunzel." The old man said.

I looked at him with confusion. "I'm sorry; do I know you?"

The man smiled. "I would hope so. I helped you become the hero you are today."

Suddenly I remembered.

 _"Sir, can I help you?"_

 _The man looked over at me. He looked at me with dead eyes._

 _"I'm afraid your power can't save me." He said._

 _"I could try."_

 _"Forget about me. Your destiny awaits."_

 _"What do you mean?" I asked._

 _"Look in the bowl."_

 _He slid over a bowl._

 _I looked inside. It was just my reflection on the water._

 _"What do you see?" He asked._

 _"Well, I did see an amazingly beautiful woman. I wanted to see someone who was a hero. But I see nothing now."_

 _"No. Look harder." He pointed back at the bowl._

 _I tried to look hard._

 _"There it is."_

 _What I saw was me covered in light._

 _"You are a hero. Your powers are more powerful than you realize. Just unlock that; you could move mountains."_

"Oh, I remember. You helped me escape Drago's ship."

"Yes, I did. May I talk to you?"

I looked at the others. They were confused.

"I'll be back."

Hinto and I walked out of the tent and towards the forest. Hinto stays quiet the whole time.

He then motioned me to sit. I did, and he sat next to me.

"What happened? Why are you here?" I asked.

"Well before I tell you that story, I'll tell you this one. I was born like you were. My mother was very sick. My father searched high and low for any hope. Eventually, he found the same flower that was given to your mother. He then gave it to my mother. Then I was born with magic hair."

"So I'm not the only one," I said.

"Yes. I did many things with my gifts. Until one day I met a vile woman. Grimhilde. She had just married a king. But she wanted a way to stay young and beautiful. I told her about my power. Instead of using it slowly, she sucked all the magic out of me. And would continue to do so until I told her of the magic flower. She found one and hoarded its power. Then one day she almost died trying to kill her stepdaughter. She rushed back to the flower and healed herself one last time. Then, your father took the flower."

"Then I was born, and Gothel kidnapped me," I said.

"Exactly. Then after you were saved, she turned her attention back to me. Suck out so much magic that I looked like I did when we first met. After the Sinister Three were defeated, Drago threw me overboard to spite Gothel. I would have drowned if it weren't for a sea god."

"Tangeroa?"

"Yes. He transported me here, and I became this villages healer. But now we need to restore your powers."

"But how? My hair was cut. I don't know of any flowers."

"Not flowers. The black stones."

I knew what he spoke of. The black rocks I encountered on my time off. They granted me the ability of impenetrable hair and ability to command the stones. But I lost the ability soon after the Dark Kingdom adventure.

"Wait, those stone are here?" I asked.

"Yes. They're in the sun drop gardens. They can restore your hair and other powers." Hinto said.

"Well, last time I dealt with those rocks, they nearly destroyed my kingdom."

"Not this time. You see, these gardens are where a lot of the sun drops fell. There are thousands of them. And with that, many have died or been picked. So the stones have risen in their place. It's a perfect balance."

I smiled. All I wanted was my hair back.

"Let's go.

…

Hiccup's POV

The chief let us wait outside for Rapunzel. Everyone was on edge. Jack was pacing. Merida was throwing a dagger at a stump. Elsa was practicing her magic. I sat with Toothless with Anna sitting on him.

"I hope this man is telling the truth," Anna said. I nodded.

I looked at Toothless. "What do you say, bud?"

Toothless looked at me and gave me a look. The look that I knew he saw what Rapunzel said was true.

"All right. I'm going to go find her." Jack said.

"No, you're not. We're in a strange land with strange people." I said. "We don't want to cause trouble."

"But she could be in trouble."

"Guys, I'm fine."

We all looked to see Rapunzel walking up.

"What happened, Blondie?" Merida asked.

"Hinto knows of a way to restore my powers."

"That's great," Elsa said.

"Yes. He said it's a few hour rides from here. He wants me to go with him now."

"Wait; what?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. I'm getting my powers back."

"Punzie, I think I should come with you," Jack said.

Rapunzel looked confused. "Why?"

"Because I don't trust these people. We're in a strange place with strange people. I've got a bad feeling."

"Did you have that feeling when you asked to marry Moana?" Elsa said with a giggle.

"No. Rapunzel, you should go. The rest of us could use some rest. Plus Merida, I would like to talk to you."

Merida looked scared. "Blondie, I can go with you right?"

Rapunzel looked like she was going to say no but then nodded.

"Of course. I always need my best friend to tag along."

Rapunzel and Merida walked away to the horses. I shook my head.

"Ooo, now that's got to hurt," Anna said.

"Now what," Elsa asked.

"I want to see the sights of the village," I said.

"Maybe I can help with that."

We all turned to see Chief Tooantuh standing behind us.

"Here let me guide you."

"We don't want to get too familiar. We're leaving soon." Jack said.

"Be that as it may. You are welcome here."

 ** _Everyone's invited_**

 ** _This is how we live_**

 ** _We're all here for each other_**

 ** _Happy to give_**

 ** _All we have, we share_**

 ** _And all of us we care_**

 ** _So come on!_**

 ** _Welcome to our family time_**

 ** _Welcome to our brotherly time_**

 ** _We're happy givin' and takin' to the friends we're makin'_**

 ** _There's nothing we won't do!_**

 ** _Welcome to our family time_**

 ** _Welcome into the family!_**

 ** _Welcome to our happy-to-be-time_**

 ** _We're so happy!_**

 ** _This is our festival_**

 ** _You know and best of all_**

 ** _Best of all_**

 ** _We're here to share it all_**

 ** _There's a bond between us_**

 ** _Nobody can explain_**

 ** _Its a celebration of life_**

 ** _And seeing friends again_**

 ** _I'd be there for you_**

 ** _I know you'd be there for me too_**

 ** _So come on_**

 ** _Welcome to our family time_**

 ** _Welcome to our family!_**

 ** _Welcome to our brotherly time_**

 ** _We're so happy!_**

 ** _This is our festival_**

 ** _Hey! Hey!_**

 ** _You know and best of all_**

 ** _Best of all_**

 ** _We're here to share it all!_**

 ** _Remembering loved ones departed_**

 ** _Someone dear to your heart_**

 ** _Finding love, planning a future_**

 ** _Telling stories and laughing with friends_**

 ** _Precious moments you'll never forget_**

 **This has to be the most beautiful**

 **The most peaceful place we've ever been to**

 **It's nothing like I've ever seen before**

 **When I think how far I've come, I can't believe it**

 **Yet I see it**

 **And then I see families**

 **I see the way it used to be**

 ** _Come on!_**

 ** _Welcome to our family time_**

 ** _Welcome into our family!_**

 ** _Welcome to our brotherly time_**

 ** _We're so happy!_**

 ** _We're happy givin' and takin' to the friends we're makin'_**

 ** _We're so happy to be!_**

 ** _There's nothing we won't do!_**

 ** _Oh yeah!_**

 ** _Welcome to our family time_**

 ** _Welcome into our family!_**

 ** _Welcome to our happy-to-be-time_**

 ** _We're so happy!_**

 ** _This is our festival_**

 ** _You know and best of all_**

 ** _Hey! Hey!_**

 ** _You're here to share it_**

 ** _We're here it share it all!_**

...

Rapunzel's POV

Merida and I rode behind Hinto, who was staying quiet the whole time.

"Was he the strong silent type when you first met him?" Merida asked.

"No. But he was very weak because Gothel almost killed him."

Merida nodded. "Thank you for letting me come."

"Of course. I figured you needed to think about what you're going to say to Hiccup when we get back."

"No! I'm trying to avoid talking to him!" She retorted.

I shook my head. "Merida, I told you he was going to do this. Please get it over with."

She looked down. "You're right."

Just then Hinto stopped. "We're here."

We dismounted the horses and walked over the hill.

"Oh my..." Merida said when we reached the top of the hill.

The field was covered in sun drop flowers as far as the eyes could see. The black stones dotted the area.

"Come it is time," Hinto said. He leads me to the closest stone.

The stone started to glow blue as I approached it. I looked at Hinto. He motioned me to proceed. I reached my hand forward and touched it.

The shock happened first. Then I felt warm sunlight fill me. Then the knockback. I flew back against Merida.

I opened my eyes. I looked around to see my hair again. My long blonde hair.

I couldn't help but smile. I did it. I restored my powers. I began running.

 **Seems like I've spent my whole life hoping**

 **Dreaming of things I've never tried**

 **Tangled in knots just waiting for my time to shine**

 **What if the doors began to open?**

 **What if the knots became untied?**

 **What if one day nothing stood in my way and the world was mine**

 **Would it feel this fine?**

 **'Cause I got the wind in my hair and a dream in my eyes and an endless horizon**

 **I got a smile on my face, and I'm walking on air**

 **Everything life ought to be**

 **It's all gonna happen to me out there**

 **And I'll find it, I swear**

 **With the wind in my hair**

I began using my hair to swing through the trees. It felt great to use my hair again as I should. I missed this so much. Merida and Hinto were following behind as I traveled back to the village

 **So many roads I've yet to travel**

 **So many friends I haven't met**

 **So many new adventures just around the bend**

 **Plenty of mysteries to unravel**

 **Tons of mistakes to not regret**

 **So much to see and to do and to be, a whole life to spend**

 **And it doesn't end**

 **And I got the wind in my hair, and a song in my heart and the fun's only started**

 **I got a skip in my step, and I haven't a care**

 **Colorful breeze blowing through**

 **It's gonna carry me who knows where**

 **And I'll take any dare**

 **With the wind in my hair**

 **I got a smile on my face, and I'm walking on air**

 **And everything life ought to be**

 **Well I know that it's waiting for me out there**

 **And I'll find it, I swear**

 **With the wind in my hair**

I stopped and looked down at the village. The tribe was celebrating. I saw Jack and Elsa dancing together. My thoughts returned to Eugene and of home.

 **Back to life after happily ever after**

 **Stuck so far again and I'm gazing to**

 **Right I'm in here with those I hold dear**

 **Surrounded by their love**

 **And for some, that's more than enough**

 **No doubt**

 **But I got the wind in my hair**

 **And a fire within**

 **Because there's something beginning**

 **I got an adventure to take**

 **And excitement to spare**

 **The beautiful breeze blowing through**

 **I'm ready to follow it who knows where**

 **And I'll get home I swear**

 **With the wind in my hair**

Merida walked up to me.

"You doing alright, blondie?"

I smiled. "Now that I am Blondie again. Of course, I am."

 _ **Rapunzel has her hair back!**_

 _ **Let me know what you guys think of that.**_

 _ **The Songs Used in this Chapter were Welcome by The Blind Boys of Alabama and Wind in My Hair+Reprise by Mandy Moore**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 4 will be here soon.**_


	5. Chapter 4: The Night That Changed

Chapter 4: The Night That Changed

Hiccup's POV

I sat in the back, watching the people of the tribe dance. It felt odd not to have Merida here. Jack and Elsa were dancing together. Even Anna was dancing with some young man. I was getting frustrated. So, I decided. As soon as Merida and Rapunzel got back, we were going to talk.

Then almost on cue. They came. Rapunzel had her long hair again and was running down the hill. Merida rode behind along with Hinto.

Rapunzel ran up to us. "Guys! The Healer is back!

Jack ran over. "Congrats! That's so awesome."

I wasn't paying attention to that. I was watching Merida as she dismounted the horse. I walked over to her with purpose.

She looked surprised to see me. "Hiccup?"

"We need to talk. Now." I said firmly.

She nodded and turned. She walked into the forest looking down. We walked until I determined it was far enough.

"Ok, Merida. We have a serious problem. You have been avoiding me since Montunui. What is going on?"

Merida just stared at her feet. "I...I... I"

"What, do you regret marrying me? You don't want me anymore? What is wrong?"

"I... I ...I'm..."

"What?! What is it!?

"I'm... scared."

I looked at her in confusion. "Scared? Scared of what? What are you afraid of?"

Finally, Merida looked up. Tears streamed down her face. She then screamed.

"I'M AFRAID IM GOING TO MAKE A FOOL OF MYSELF WHEN I MAKE LOVE TO YOU BECAUSE I HAVE NEVER DONE IT BEFORE!"

I just stood there, flabbergasted. I didn't expect that. I knew how she felt, but to go through these lengths to avoid it. That was true fear.

She ran back to the village. I just stood there, just trying to process what I'd just heard. Then I heard a horse galloping away.

"Merida!" I said as I watched her ride away.

I ran back to the village, where the others were waiting.

"Hiccup, what happened?" Elsa asked.

"Merida ran off," I said.

"What did you do?" Rapunzel asked.

"I wanted answers to why she'd been avoiding me for the past year."

"And you didn't realize she's was just scared to be with you," Jack said.

"I DIDN'T KNOW!" I shouted defensively.

All four of them gave me a look of disapproval. Like all of them knew what Merida was doing.

"Am I the only one who didn't catch on?"

"Apparently. But now the question is. What are you going to do about it?" Anna said.

I stood there speechless. I had been so stupid. I ran over to Toothless who was giving me the same look.

"Oh, not you too!"

Toothless just stood there looking angry. He knew what I did.

"Come on bud; we need to go get her."

He finally let me on. He took off. I flew over the forest, trying to find her.

After an hour of searching. I gave up. I landed next to a pond. As Toothless took a drink and tried to catch some fish, I took a walk.

I had messed up. Big time. It was like the time I didn't notice Astrid wearing my betrothal gift. But worse.

 **In a perfect world, one we've never known**  
 **We would never need to face the world alone**  
 **They can have the world; we'll create our own**  
 **I may not be brave or strong or smart**  
 **But somewhere in my secret heart**  
 **I know love will find a way**  
 **Anywhere I go, I'm home**  
 **If you are there beside me**  
 **Like dark turning into day**  
 **Somehow we'll come through**  
 **Now that I've found you**  
 **Love will find a way**

I walked alone for a bit longer, and then I heard someone behind me. I turned to see Merida; dress was torn up a bit and tears in her eyes.

 _ **I was so afraid, now I realize**_  
 _ **Love is never wrong, and so it never dies**_  
 _ **There's a perfect world shining in your eyes**_

 _ **And if only they could feel it too**_  
 _ **The happiness I feel with you**_  
 _ **They'd know love will find a way**_  
 _ **Anywhere we go, we're home**_  
 _ **If we are there together**_  
 _ **Like dark turning into day**_  
 _ **Somehow we'll come through**_  
 _ **Now that I've found you**_  
 _ **Love will find a way**_  
 _ **I know love will find a way**_

I embraced her in my arms. A tear fell down my cheek.

"I am so sorry, Merida. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course. I'm sorry for not telling you."

We stood there, just holding each other for what seemed like forever.

She finally let go. "Let's head back. My horse threw me."

"Ok let go back."

…

Toothless landed back in the village. The place was quiet. Everyone must have been asleep. I quietly lead Merida back to the tent that the tribe had set up. I whispered goodnight to Toothless who had already made a bed of embers for himself.

I closed the flap and turned to Merida. Her dress was torn, and I could see a couple of scrapes and bruises.

"Here let's clean you up," I said as I grabbed a cloth, wet it and motioned her to sit.

I wiped down the cut on her shoulder. I then moved in front of her. I grabbed her leg and began wiping the cut.

"Hiccup."

"Yes?"

"You're not ashamed of me are you?"

"Of course not."

She looked at me.

"Then I shouldn't be either."

She then kissed me. It started slow and then grew more heated and passionate. She then pushed me onto my back.

…

I woke up the next morning to Toothless in my face. He looked at me curiously. I looked over to see Merida covered by only the animal skin we had.

"Seriously Toothless? You did this with Astrid too. Is it too much to ask for some privacy."

Toothless laughed and shook his head.

Merida awoke just then. She saw Toothless and shrieked.

"Toothless! GET OUT!"

Toothless shot out of the tent in a blur.

"Morning Toothless." We heard outside. It was from Jack.

"Wait, Jack!" I said, trying to stop him.

Jack walked into the tent.

"Hey, Hinto told us that we aaaaa…"

Jack just stared. Merida look pissed at Jack.

"I take it you did it last night?" Jack asked.

I sat there speechless. Merida was the one who spoke up.

"Yes, Jack. My husband and I had sex last night! Do you have a problem with that!?"

Jack shook his head furiously. "No, absolutely not."

"THEN GET OUT!"

Jack shook his head and bolted out of the tent.

"Ah Jings, crivens help ma boab."

I looked down at her and smiled; she smiled back. We then burst into laughter.

"Well, what should we do now?"

Merida smiled. She grabbed my head gently and pulled me in for a kiss.

…

It was late afternoon when I finally was able to get out of the tent. I wore a simple outfit. The village was bustling with activity. Hinto was telling stories to the children of the village.

"Sleep well?"

Tooantuh walked up to me.

"Yeah, you can say that," I said with a smile.

"I've arranged a means of transport as far east as you need to go," Tooantuh said. "My son has come to age to leave the village. Pocan will guide you there."

I was speechless. "Why do all this for us?"

Tooantuh smiled. "You have the destiny to fulfill and a home to get to."

He began to walk to the river flowing east.

"This is the Wahchintonka river. Unlike most rivers that flow into the ocean, it somehow flows east. Like this river, we must follow the path life has set."

 _ **As the river cuts his path**_  
 _ **Though the river's proud and strong**_  
 _ **He will choose the smoothest course**_  
 _ **That's why rivers live so long**_  
 _ **They're steady as the steady beating drum**_

I nodded.

"I understand."

 _ **I hope you guys enjoy this story.**_

 _ **The Songs Used in this Story is Love will find a way from The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, and Steady as The Beating Drum from Pocahontas**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 5 will be here soon**_


	6. Chapter 5: Just Around the Riverbend

Chapter 5: Just Around the Riverbend

Anna's POV

We stood there on the side of the riverbed with the canoes waiting for us. The waster was cool and calm.

"Where is this Pocan?" Elsa asked.

Just then Hiccup walked up with a young man. He was tall and dark. He wore a light blue necklace.

"Guys, This is Pocan. He will guide us across this new land."

Pocan nodded and said something in his language.

"Ahh, nice to meet you," Jack said, offering his hand.

Pocan then smiled. "Sorry, I'm messing with you."

Jack smiled as Pocan shook his outstretched hand.

"Shall we go?" he motioned to the canoes.

We looked at the canoes. There were four — not seven.

"I think we're a little short," I said.

"Don't worry Jack and I will be flying. You ladies get the canoes."

"What about Pocan."

"I will be sharing with you."

I turned around to see Pocan inches away from me. He smiled and motioned me to get in.

I slowly got in as he held the canoe. He hopped in and started paddling.

Elsa, Merida, and Rapunzel followed. Hiccup and Jack took off into the sky.

Pocan started paddling faster.

 _ **What I love most about rivers is**_  
 _ **You can't step in the same river twice**_  
 _ **The water's always changing, always flowing**_

 _ **But people, I guess, can't live like that**_  
 _ **We all must pay a price**_  
 _ **To be safe, we lose our chance of ever knowing**_

 _ **What's around the river bend**_  
 _ **Waiting just around the river bend**_

 _ **I look once more just around the river bend**_  
 _ **Beyond the shore where the gulls fly free**_  
 _ **Don't know what for what I dream the day might send**_  
 _ **Just around the river bend for me, coming for me**_

 _ **I feel it there beyond those trees**_  
 _ **Or right behind these waterfalls**_  
 _ **Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming?**_

 _ **For a handsome sturdy husband who builds handsome, sturdy walls**_  
 _ **And never dreams that something might be coming?**_

 _ **Just around the river bend**_  
 _ **Just around the river bend**_

 _ **I look once more just around the river bend**_  
 _ **Beyond the shore somewhere past the sea**_  
 _ **Don't know what for why do all my dreams extend**_  
 _ **Just around the river bend, just around the river bend**_

Suddenly Pocan stopped, the others were still behind us. And the river split in two.

Pocan looked both ways of the river, looking conflicted.

 _ **Should I choose the smoothest course**_  
 _ **Steady as the beating drum? Should I deliver these strangers?**_  
 _ **Is all my dreaming at an end?**_  
 _ **Or do you still wait for me, dream giver**_  
 _ **Just around the river bend?**_

I smiled.

"So Pocan, tell me about yourself."

"I am the Chief's Son. I am your guide. That is all you need to know."

"Oh. Well, I am a princess in a Kingdom called Arendelle. My sister is Elsa." I said as I pointed at Elsa. She pulled up next to our canoe and waved. "She has ice powers."

"What about the others?" He asked.

"Well, Rapunzel is our healer. She has magic hair."

"I know. Just like Hinto."

"Yes. Then there's Hiccup and Toothless. He's the leader of the group.

"The dragon leads you."

"No. Hiccup does. Anyway, then there is Jack. He's the most powerful member of our team. Also, Elsa's boyfriend."

"What about the other red-haired girl?"

"Oh, yeah that's just Merida. She's Hiccup's wife and an immense pain in the rear."

Just then water fell on to me. I was soaked.

"Ha! You should see your face." Merida said as she paddled away.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!" I shouted after her.

…

General POV

The group stopped along the side of the river that night to rest. They told stories and laughed. When they awoke that next morning, they continued down the river. All the while Pocan made sure to gather supplies and food for the winter. The leaves were turning colors of orange and red by now. After about two months of traveling, they came to the base of a mountain range.

Hiccup and Jack landed on the shore as Pocan led the others there.

"Here is where we will camp tonight. Then tomorrow, we start the climb. There is a shelter near the top; we can spend the winter." Pocan said

"Sounds good." Hiccup said.

That night, Pocan instructed the six of them to find food for the winter. Merida went hunting and got a lot of game. Hiccup was able to bring back a lot of meat back as well with the help of Toothless. The others just foraged for other things like berries and other herbs. That night they spend most of the night preparing the food for the winter.

That next morning, Pocan got everyone up early for the climb. He strapped the supplies to Toothless and started handing out warmer clothes to everyone since there was snow already on the mountain. Jack and Elsa refused the offer.

They began the trek up the mountain. The trees started to become more scares, and more pine trees began to become more of a sight. Before they knew it, they were walking in knee deep snow.

"This is harder than I thought," Rapunzel said as she trekked through the snow.

Just then Elsa walked by walking on top of the snow, barely leaving any footprints.

"Show off!" Rapunzel shouted at her.

"What! I can't help it!"

They climbed up the mountain day and night, only resting for a couple of hours at a time. As winter was coming a little closer, Pocan was getting worried they wouldn't make it to the shelter in time.

Three days later, they made it. The cave stood empty and abandoned with animal skins across the front. Hiccup noticed a familiar blue flower hanging around the edge of the cave entrance.

"What are those doing here? You know blue oleander is poisonous to dragons, right." Hiccup said to Pocan.

"Yes. That is why those flowers are there. To keep dragons from nesting there."

"Well can we move them? Toothless needs to stay in there."

Pocan nodded and removed the blue oleander from the doorway. He walked away from the group to dispose of it. The others went inside.

The cave was huge. Eight beds were laid out. Toothless was able to get in and out quickly. Pocan came back in and started unloading the supplies for the winter and put them in a pocket to stay cold.

"Alright, we need lots of firewood. We don't know how long we'll be staying here."

Everyone went out and started gathering firewood. Soon they had a whole stockpile just as a storm settled in.

With the help of Toothless, they got a fire going. Everyone just stared into the flames.

"What now?" Merida asked.

"Now we wait for spring," Pocan replied.

 _ **The Journey Home is just beginning.**_

 _ **The Song Used in This Chapter is Just Around the Riverbend from**_ ** _Pocahontas_**

 _ **Thank you for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 6 will be here soon.**_


	7. Chapter 6: Down the Mountain

Chapter 6: Down the Mountain

Jack's POV

I woke to silence. Nothing. Not a sound.

For the past five months, there had been nothing but storm after storm. It was not fun at all with Anna and Merida were always at each other's throats. Elsa had to freeze Anna in one instance. But everything else was fine.

I rolled over to check on Elsa. She slept soundly. I quietly got out of bed. Two beds were empty. Hiccup's and Pocan's.

I walked out of the cave. It wasn't snowing as it had before. There were blue skies as I looked around.

Just then Hiccup and Pocan walked over. They had some freshly killed rabbits.

"Good Morning," I said.

"Yá'át'ééh," Pocan said, which I got it as good morning.

"Where'd you get those?"

"Hunting. Spring is here, so animals come out more often.

"Spring? Wait, does that mean?"

"Yes Jack, we can head down the mountain." Hiccup said.

…

General POV

After the group got something to eat, everyone started getting ready to leave. Within the hour, They started down the mountain. Everyone took a deep breath of mountain air. After living in a cave for five months, everyone was anxious to get back on the trail to home.

About partway down, A sudden storm blew in. And with it, a roar that Hiccup suddenly knew.

…

Hiccup's POV

"Get down!" Hiccup shouted.

Everyone ran behind a rock. Just then the Snow Wraith landed where we just were.

"We've got to hide our body heat."

"Here." Elsa created an ice bubble around us. Right as the Snow Wraith looked at us. It continued to sniff around. Toothless growled protectively

"Hiccup, what is that?" Merida asked.

"Snow Wraith. Part of the Strike Class. Breathes Ice and can only see body heat."

"That sound like my type of dragon," Jack whispered.

"It's kind of cute," Rapunzel said.

"Yeah, I guess." Hiccup said. "But This dragon is hard to deal with."

"How do we deal with it?" Anna asked.

"Right now. I don't know."

"Pocan, what do you think?" Jack asked.

There was no answer.

We look to where he is, but he's gone.

"Pocan!" Rapunzel shouted

We all look to see Pocan creeping ever so slowly towards the creature. When the creature looked, he dove into the snow. He then crawled through the snow to the underbelly of the snow wraith.

"What is he doing?" I said quietly.

Just then he jumped out from beneath the dragon and stabbed it with something. The dragon screeched, jumped away and flew away.

Elsa broke the bubble, and we ran over to him.

"Are you alright?" Rapunzel asked.

"I'm good." He said.

"What did you do to it?" I asked.

"I gave it sleeping serum. It will fly away; sleep then be fine."

"Oh good. I hoped you didn't kill it." I said.

"Of course not. Dragons are sacred to my people."

"But what about the blue oleander?" I asked.

"Just keeps dragons away," he said.

We continued towards the bottom. We soon came to a small cliff that we had to side step to get across. Jack and I flew across. Rapunzel swung across using her hair. So Pocan, Merida, Anna, and Elsa had to cross.

Merida went first going across with ease. Anna went next. Then Elsa made a bridge across.

"Elsa, you couldn't have done that before," Anna shouted.

Elsa and Pocan started crossing when an icicle fell from the top of the cavern and impaled in the ice bridge. Before Elsa could do anything, the bridge broke, sending them down.

"ELSA!" we all shout.

We ran over to the edge to see Pocan and Elsa sledding down the mountain. We shrugged and followed suit.

Jack made us ice sleds, and we went riding down the mountain. We dodged trees and rocks

"ALL RIGHT!" Merida shouted with excitement.

…

General POV

With the sledding, they got down the mountain a lot faster than walking down the mountain. When they finally got to the bottom, they looked around. The forest was alive with activity as spring had come.

Pocan brushed off the snow and Composed himself.

"Alright, we don't have much time. We're wasting daylight. Let's move."

The others got everything together, and they kept moving.

A few hours in, Merida heard a familiar noise. She looked to see a bear cub walking by a stream.

"Guys, look. A bear cub."

Rapunzel saw it and smiled.

"Ahh, he's so cute."

Merida looked at Pocan.

"How big are the bears here?'

Just then they heard the cub call out. They look to see Rapunzel walking up to the cub.

"Blondie! Come back!" Merida shouted.

"What? He may be lost," she said as she walked closer.

"Punzie, his mom is right there!" Jack said as he pointed.

Rapunzel looked up to see a huge bear growling at her.

"RUN!" Merida shouted.

Everyone took off on a dead run as the bear took after them. Toothless stopped and was going to blast it, but Hiccup ran up to him.

"Toothless, come on!"

Toothless turned away and ran.

"Quick, up to the tree!" Pocan said as he started climbing the tree.

Everyone took to the trees. Anna was climbing, but then she fell.

"Play dead!" Pocan said.

Anna brought her legs up to her chest and buried her head into her legs. She wrapped her arms around her legs and held on tight.

The bear stopped charging. She lost the scent of the group except for Anna. The bear circled her and sniffed her. Anna was breathing slowly as the bear sniffed her.

The bear then batted her away. She slammed against the tree.

"Now Toothless!" Elsa shouted.

Toothless shot at the bear. It hit the ground next to him. The bear ran off.

Elsa jumped out of the tree and ran over to Anna.

"Anna! Are you okay?"

Anna winced as she rolled over. Scratches from the bear's claws were across her side.

"Rapunzel!" Elsa shouted.

Rapunzel ran over, gathering her hair. She knelt next to Anna and put her hair on the wound. She then took a deep breath.

 _ **Flower, gleam, and glow**_  
 _ **Let your power shine**_  
 _ **Make the clock reverse**_  
 _ **Bring back what once was mine**_

 _ **Heal what has been hurt**_  
 _ **Change the Fates' design**_  
 _ **Save what has been lost**_  
 _ **Bring back what once was mine**_

 _ **What once was mine**_

Rapunzel moved her hair to show the wound healed. Anna sighed in relief.

"I didn't know if it would work," Rapunzel said.

Anna hugged her. "I'm glad it did."

Pocan walked up. "Daylight is wasting. Let's move.

 ** _I hope you all enjoy this story_**

 ** _The Song Used in this Chapter is Healing Incantation from Tangled._**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 7 will be here soon._**


	8. Chapter 7: Colors of the Wind

Chapter 7: Colors of the Wind

General POV

Two months after the bear attack we traveled slowly through the unknown. Anna was a lot better since then.

We were walking through a forest that was quiet and secluded. Pocan had told us to be quiet because of signs that a bear lives near. We tried to walk in silence.

But just as the forest started after the mountain, it stopped to reveal a grassland, as far as the eye could see.

"Come, we're in the open now. We must move fast." Pocan

The traveling party moved swiftly, the grass moving as they moved it.

But then they heard grunts up ahead. Pocan signaled them to get down.

They all crawled slowly up the hill to see an amazing sight.

At the bottom of the hill, was thousands of buffalord dragons, all of them grazing calmly across the horizon.

"Wow!" Merida whispered.

"There's so many!" Rapunzel said in awe.

Hiccup stood there, speechless.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?" Elsa asked.

"Aaaammm… These dragons are buffalords. They're almost extinct back home."

"Whoa, so what you're saying is, this is a rare sight?" Anna asked.

"Yes, very rare."

Pocan smiled. "Tatanka lizards are used in medicine against the great plague. Their…"

"Saliva mixed with the herbs they eat can cure the sickness." Hiccup said with a smile.

They got up and began to walk towards the buffalords. The buffalord barely noticed them. As they walked through the herd. Anna couldn't help herself.

"Aaahhh, they're so cute. I just want to hug it." She said as she walked up to one.

The dragon just grunted as Anna hugged the big creature. But as she did, something flew by her. An arrow hit one of the buffalords. It let out a big grunt and expanded to a bigger size.

"Time to go!" Pocan said.

Everyone took off on a dead run as the buffalord blew fire and shot spikes everywhere. Thankfully the other buffalords didn't get hit, because they gave it space. \

Everyone got away from the herd. That's when the drama started.

"Merida! You could have killed me!" Anna screamed at her.

"Me, what did I do?"

"You shot that buffalord, causing all that to happen."

"I did not!"

"Then who did?"

Hiccup looked in the distance."

"They did." He said as they pointed.

Everyone looked to see a few natives on horseback coming after them.

"Defensive positions." Hiccup shouted.

The group got in a circle and readied their weapons. The natives attacked. They shot their arrows. Elsa created an ice wall blocking the arrows. The natives rode around it and launched spears. Merida shot at one and it snapped in half. Jack used his powers to break the others. The natives circle the group trying to get a shot in. Toothless roared and shot at them. One of the natives flew off his horse. Pocan grabbed his ax and approached the native. Soon, all the natives dismounted their horses and charged them. Hiccup cast the Zippleback gas at them and knocked them back. After that, the natives just ended up running away.

"That's right! Run, you savages!" Jack yelled.

"Jack!"

Jack turned around to see Elsa staring angrily at him.

"What the hell was that!?"

Jack looked ashamed. "Sorry, it slipped out."

"So, that's what you think of us."

They all looked at Pocan, who looked a bit hurt by Jack's words.

"We didn't mean any offense, Pocan, but Jack is kinda right. You are all savages."

"What we mean is, once we move our people here, we can show your people how to use this land properly. How to make the most of it." Elsa said

"Make the most of it?"

"Yes, we'll build roads and decent houses and…" Anna said.

"Our houses are fine."

"You think that, only because you don't know any better. There's so much we can teach you. We've improved the lives of savages all over the world." Merida said.

"Why do you keep calling me a savage?!"

"Uh, not that you're a savage," Rapunzel said.

"Just my people."

"No, listen, that's not what we meant. Let me explain…" Hiccup said.

Pocan just started to walk away."

"Look, don't do this. 'Savage' is just a word. You know. A term for… uncivilized people." Hiccup tried to explain.

"Like me," Pocan said

"Well, when we say uncivilized, what I mean is – is…" Jack stuttered.

All of the group went quiet, trying to find a nice way to put it.

"What you mean is, not like you."

 ** _You think I'm an ignorant savage_**

 ** _And you've been so many places_**

 ** _I guess it must be so_**

 ** _But still, I cannot see_**

 ** _If the savage one is me_**

 ** _How can there be so much that you don't know_**

 ** _You don't know_**

 ** _You think you own whatever land you land on_**

 ** _The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim_**

 ** _But I know every rock and tree and creature_**

 ** _Has a life, has a spirit, has a name_**

 ** _You think the only people who are people_**

 ** _Are the people who look and think like you?_**

 ** _But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger_**

 ** _You'll learn things you never knew, you never knew_**

 ** _Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon?_**

 ** _Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned_**

 ** _Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?_**

 ** _Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_**

 ** _Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_**

 ** _Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest_**

 ** _Come taste the sun sweet berries of the Earth_**

 ** _Come roll in all the riches all around you_**

 ** _And for once, never wonder what they're worth_**

 ** _The rainstorm and the river are my brothers_**

 ** _The heron and the otter are my friends_**

 ** _And we are all connected to each other_**

 ** _In a circle, in a hoop that never ends_**

 ** _How high will the sycamore grow?_**

 ** _If you cut it down, then you'll never know_**

 ** _And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_**

 ** _For whether we are white or copper skinned_**

 ** _We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains_**

 ** _We need to paint with all the colors of the wind_**

 ** _You can own the Earth and still_**

 ** _All you'll own is Earth until_**

 ** _You can paint with all the colors of the wind_**

The six of them stood there, speechless. They were just carried through magic like experience that opened their eyes.

Jack was the first to step forward and grabbed Pocan's shoulder.

"Forgive me, Pocan."

Pocan nodded.

The others came forward and apologized too.

"I accept your apology. Now we must keep moving.

 _ **This was a bit hard to do but I was able to get it done.**_

 _ **Stay tuned for more chapters.**_

 _ **The Song Used in this Chapter is Colors of the Wind from Pocahontas.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 8 will be here soon.**_


	9. Chapter 8: The Winter

Chapter 8: The Winter

General POV

The group travel day by day, week by week and month by month. Soon they were on the verge of winter.

Pocan instructed as to gather supplies for the winter as before. But this one would be completely different.

As the group started to gather supplies, the snow started to fall. They were able to get just enough to survive for half of the supplies. They were able to find a cave to spend the winter in.

…

Hiccup's POV

I sat watching with Toothless at the mouth of the cave as the others slept. But of course, Toothless was asleep. I looked out into the darkness. Snow fell heavily all around. The darkness was endless, as far as the eye can see.

Just then I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I looked up to see Jack.

"My turn, Hiccup."

I nodded. I wanted to go to bed, but I had a question.

"Hey, if you are the Jack Frost, why can't you melt this snow so we can keep moving?"

"I would love to, but Mother Nature is the one that dictates that."

"Is she real?"

"Oh yes. She's real. A real pain in the neck. All legends you know of is true."

I nodded. I went to go ask another question, but suddenly, I heard something.

It was the smallest of sounds. It took really good hearing to hear it. The sound of something moving in the snow.

I looked at Jack and signaled him to keep watch out. His eyes went wide. He grabbed his staff and held it tight.

I unclipped my sword. I kept a lookout in the darkness and listened intently.

I heard it again. Whatever it was, it was taking its time.

"Jack?" I whispered asking if he knew what it was.

"Can't tell. It's moving slowly."

But then the sound started to speed up, as if whatever it was coming closer.

I decided it was time to shed some light on the situation. I extended my sword.

The flame lit up the surrounding area. The snowflake sizzled on the sword.

Suddenly the noise stopped. Silence greeted us. I looked out among the trees to see two shining lights reflecting off the flame of my sword. I looked at it.

Jack tapped his staff on the ground. Ice spread all in front of us.

Just then the light started to come closer. Then a bunch of lights appeared. Then we hear the growling.

"Wolves."

The wolves came closer carefully. I emptied the zippleback gas towards them. Right as it got in front of them, I ignited it. The wolves jumped back in surprise.

Jack and I ran back to the mouth of the cave as the wolves came after us. Right as Jack was going to seal us off, a wolf jumped and landed on him, snapping at his throat.

Just then the wolf laid still. Pocan to us and grabbed his knife from the back of the wolf.

He ran out and faced the wolves. His knife dripping with blood. Jack and I joined him.

"Kill as many as you can. They can be used for food."

I put my sword away and grabbed my dagger. Jack made a dagger out of ice.

The wolves circled us. One came running me. I used my dagger in a swipe that killed it instantly.

Jack slashed at one as it went to bite him in the leg.

Just as Pocan went to stab one, the wolf suddenly fell. We looked to see Merida with bow aimed at the wolves.

Soon the wolves ran off. We had gotten five of the ten wolves that attacked us.

"Quickly, we must skin them and prepare the meat."

We quickly got the wolves meat and had it cooked and ready to go.

We put it with the supplies.

"We may have to hunt for the last part of winter, but we have enough to get us through the winter," Pocan said.

And with that, Pocan, Merida and I went to bed while Jack started his watch.

...

Two months later.

Anna's POV

We sat around the fire as the sunset. Hiccup was outside. He was studying the stars. He walked back with a smile.

"What's up?" Merida asked as he sat down.

"It's that time of year."

"OH IT CHRISTMAS TIME!" I shouted with excitement.

"Snoggletog where I'm from." Hiccup said.

I quickly got the presents I made for our travel party. I handed it to them. Elsa smiled as she got hers.

"Oh, Anna. Just like at home."

"Uhhh what is it?" Rapunzel asked as she held up hers.

The present was Olaf made out of a bunch of grass and sticks.

"It's Olaf," Jack said.

"Who's Olaf?" Pocan asked.

"Olaf was a snowman Elsa and I made when we were kids. Then I made a real-life Olaf back in Arendelle. So, every Christmas, Anna give me a gift of Olaf. It's our tradition."

Then Elsa stood.

 _ **Sure, it's nice to open a gift**_  
 _ **That's tied up with a perfect bow**_

I stood up and sang the old familiar song with her.

 _ **But the greatest present of all**_  
 _ **Was given to me long ago**_  
 _ **It's something I would never trade**_  
 _ **It's the family that we've made**_

 _ **'Cause when we're together**_  
 _ **I have everything on my list**_  
 _ **And when we're together**_  
 _ **I have all I wished**_  
 _ **All around the Christmas tree**_  
 _ **There'll be dreams coming true**_  
 _ **But when we're together**_  
 _ **Then my favorite gift is you**_

 _ **I would travel miles and miles**_  
 _ **And I would follow any star**_  
 _ **I'd go almost any place**_  
 _ **If it's any place you are**_

 _ **'Cause when we're together**_  
 _ **When we're together**_  
 _ **I'll forever feel at home**_  
 _ **And when we're together**_  
 _ **When we're together**_  
 _ **We'll be safe and warm**_  
 _ **Doesn't matter where we are**_  
 _ **If you're there with me**_

 _ **'Cause when we're together**_  
 _ **That's my favorite place**_  
 _ **To be**_  
 _ **'Cause when we're together**_  
 _ **It's a holiday every night**_  
 _ **And when we're together**_  
 _ **Then the season's bright**_

 _ **I don't need the bells to ring**_  
 _ **I don't need the bells**_  
 _ **I'll know when it's here**_  
 _ **I'll know when it's here**_

 _ **'Cause when we're together**_  
 _ **I could stay forever**_  
 _ **And when we're together**_  
 _ **It's my favorite time of year**_

Everyone smiled at the end.

"Merry Christmas," I said.

"Merry Christmas!" Everybody else said.

"And a happy Snoggletog!" Hiccup said

"It looks like this winter is a good one," Pocan said with a smile.

 _ **I know it a little early to do a Christmas chapter but oh well**_

 _ **Make sure to keep reading.**_

 _ **The Song Used in This Chapter is When we're together by Idina Menzel and Kristin Bell**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 9 will be here soon**_


	10. Chapter 9: Adventures thru the Grassland

Chapter 9: Adventure through the Grasslands

General POV

When the snow had finally melted away, the companions went on their way across the new land. Spring had finally come and as the companions moved along, they saw new life springing up across the new land.

Soon they came to grassland that stretched as far as the eye can see. The wind blew the grass to make it look like waves across the land.

After a few weeks, the group traveled to the heart of the grassland. This is where the group met a furry little creature.

…

Merida's POV

I stalked through the bushes, looking for some animal so we could eat something. As I continued to stalk the grassland, I heard a loud bark. Almost similar to a dog.

I scanned all around me. There was some movement ahead. I quietly crawled through the grass to find out what it was.

When I looked, I saw little gophers running around the prairie.

"Those look good," I whispered.

I grabbed an arrow and notched it. I drew back with all my strength, ready to fire.

Just then, I heard a bark and they darted underground.

"What!?"

I simply laid back down and waited. Nothing.

Finally, the gophers came back up. I quickly shot back up and fired.

One was hit, but the others darted back underground.

"Yes," I said as I walked over the gopher.

As I walked back, I thought I heard something following me. I looked behind me, but there was nothing.

I walked back to the camp. Jack and Rapunzel were setting up the tents for tonight. Hiccup and Pocan were making a fire, and Elsa and Anna were keeping a lookout.

"Got some food," I said as I tossed Hiccup the gopher.

Just then, I heard the rustling again. I grabbed an arrow and shot at the sound. A sharp noise came from the grass. We all looked to see a dead badger.

"Huh, guess he wanted some of this gopher."

…

General POV

After a meal of prairie dog and badger, and a good night's sleep, the journey continued, across the vast grassland prairie.

The day dragged into weeks. The group traveled across the grasslands, getting closer and closer to the end goal. Home.

As they traveled, Jack started helping Elsa out with little things. Carrying things, carrying her across ditches. Elsa got suspicious of this.

One day, they came to a clearing and they heard a rumbling.

…

Hiccup's POV

The rumbling started slow then it intensified. Jack started to float above the ground as the sound got closer.

"What is that?" Anna asked Pocan.

Pocan smiled. "Tatonka."

Just then, A huge herd of animals came over the hill. They were running fast as if something was chasing them.

"Buffalo?"

"No, Cows," Jack said.

"No, I don't think so," Merida said. "I've never seen a cow that big before."

The herd of buffalo started heading towards us.

"Run!"

We all took off in a sprint as the herd of buffalo ran straight at us. We jumped out of the way as a group of them came right at us.

Then I heard a sound. One I hadn't heard in years. The melody of a certain dragon call.

I looked to see the Deathsong as he walked toward a Monstrous Nightmare, encased in amber.

"That's what must have spooked the buffalo," Jack said.

Rapunzel gasped. "That dragon looks like Fury!"

She took off towards the dragons.

"Rapunzel, wait!"

But she stood before the Deathsong. The dragon roared and spit ember at her, encasing her feet.

"Punzie!" Jack shouted as he ran.

But then, she closed her eyes. And started to sing.

 _ **Wither and decay**_  
 _ **End this destiny**_  
 _ **Break these earthly chains**_  
 _ **and set the spirit free**_

 _ **Take what has been hurt**_  
 _ **Grant them no mercy**_  
 _ **Bend and break the reigns**_  
 _ **and set the spirit free**_

 _ **The Spirit Free...**_

As she sang, her hair and eyes turned black and the hair flowed out as if it was alive. A strand of hair latched onto the Deathsong. Another began breaking the ember that trapped the Monstrous Nightmare and holding her.

Just then the Deathsong let out a painful roar and fell to the ground. Then Anna screamed in pain and dropped to the ground.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Elsa asked.

"I can feel his pain. She's killing him."

Elsa quickly shot her powers at Rapunzel.

The attack hit Rapunzel in the shoulder. She spun around and hit the ground. Her hair went back to its original gold color.

The Deathsong flew away, obviously scared.

We ran over to Rapunzel to see if she was ok. She stood up and looked around.

"What the hell was that?!" Elsa asked.

Rapunzel's eyes started to water.

"I'm so sorry. It was the only way that I knew that would free the dragon."

"You could have killed that dragon, and Anna," Jack said

"I know. Thank you for releasing me. When I start, I can't stop."

"Just try not to do that again," I said as I helped her up.

The dragon that she had released hummed at Rapunzel. She turned to it and put her hand on its snout.

"I'm going to call you Surge."

…

Jack's POV

After that transpired, we decided to make camp. Pocan, Hiccup and I pitched the tents. The girls went and gathered up wood for the fire.

Once everyone was settled, I walked up to Elsa.

"Can I talk to you? Alone?"

Elsa nodded and followed me.

"Look, Jack, I'm sorry I attacked Rapunzel. I..."

"Elsa, that's not what this about."

She looked at me confused. "Then what is this about?"

I took a deep breath and knelt before her. "Elsa. I almost lost you. You almost lost me twice. I don't want us to be lost to each other. So, Elsa. Will you marry me?"

Elsa gasped as I made a ring out of ice.

"I would. Jack, I will."

I got up and kissed her.

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup came walking over.

"You ready?"

"Ready for what?" Elsa asked.

"To be married."

Elsa smiled. "Of course."

The others joined us as we stood before Hiccup.

I said my vow. "Elsa. I may not remember my childhood, but I remember yours. I remember keeping you company, and most importantly, I remember that day I fell in love with you. I promise, you will always be happy, and I'll make you laugh every day."

Elsa smiled. She looked down at our hands.

She looked into my eyes.

"Jack, my sweet Jack. I didn't just fall in love with my guardian, I fell in love with my lifelong friend. The friend who has been there for me through thick and thin. I don't know what would have happened to me if it wasn't for you. I promise you, with all my heart, I will love you forever and ever."

Hiccup smiled and nodded. "I now pronounce husband and wife."

Elsa kissed me. The others came up to congratulate.

"We're married now," Elsa said as she held me.

"Yeah, I guess we are."

 ** _Thank you all for supporting me and my writing._**

 ** _The Song used in this Chapter is Hurt Incantation from Tangled the Series._**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 10 will be here soon._**


	11. Chapter 10: Starlight

Chapter 10: Starlight

General POV

After Jack and Elsa got married, the crew continued on their way. Soon the grasslands ended and trees started to show up.

After a few days of traveling in the forest, there was a sound of rushing water. It was in the distance then it got louder.

Soon they came to a river. An extremely wide river. Too far for anyone to cross.

So, they started to come up with ideas to cross.

...

Merida's POV

"Well, any ideas?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, we have two dragons, so we could partner up," I said.

Surge started growling.

"I don't think Surge is ready for that," Rapunzel said as she hugged him. The dragon hummed at her.

"Well then, we have Toothless and Jack to ferry people across," Elsa said.

Just then, Toothless ears perked up and his eyes got wide. He ran off into the woods.

"So now we just have Jack," Anna said.

"Hold on, I'll go get him. Toothless!" Hiccup said as he followed Toothless into the forest.

"I'd better go with him. Stay here." I said to the other as I followed.

Hiccup and I followed Toothless. He kept sneaking around and Iooking around.

"What is he doing?" I asked Hiccup.

"I don't know." Hiccup whispered.

Just then we came into a clearing. There was something white up ahead. Toothless got closer to it.

Soon the white thing started to move. It was a dragon. But not just any dragon.

"Wow!"

"Another Night Fury."

"No, not quite. It's more like a... Bright...Fury."

"A Light Fury!"

"Yeah, yours is better, probably."

The Light Fury looked at Toothless. It growled at him but then looked like she was going to faint.

"Somethings wrong." Hiccup said.

Hiccup crept forward and stood next to Toothless. The Light Fury growled.

"Uh, Hiccup!"

The dragon shoots a plasma blast at him, but I managed to push Hiccup out of the way of the blast and they get thrown far but still survive the blast. The dragon is about to shoot another plasma blast but Toothless stops her.

"Yeah. You know, we're friends! No need to kill us."

Hiccup reached forward and extended his hand out. I walked to the back of her. She closed her eyes and let Hiccup touch her.

I looked at where her tail was. There was an arrow in her tail fin. The fin was turning a slight green.

"Hiccup, her tail."

He walked over and nodded.

"We've got to amputated it." He said.

He walked back up to the light fury and started scratching her. She started to enjoy it then she collapsed. He then went to Toothless's bag and grabbed some things.

"Merida, I need you to cradle her head. Keep her distracted."

I walked over and put the light fury's head in my lap. She started mumbling.

"Hiccup, she's waking up."

"Toothless."

Toothless came over and laid down.

"There's a bottle of knockout gas in there."

I grabbed it out of the saddlebag and opened it. I put in next to her nostrils. She stopped mumbling and fell asleep.

Hiccup was filling a needle with some liquid.

"What's that?"

"Speed Stinger Venom. It can completely paralyze anything. But in small doses, it can numb up an area.

He stuck the needle at the base of the tail fins. He then tied a tourniquet around the base of the tail fins.

"Ok, you keep her calm. I'm going to cut the tail."

I looked down at the dragon. Her skin sparkled like starlight.

"Starlight."

Just then the others came into the clearing.

"What's taking so long?" Rapunzel said as she walked up.

"Rapunzel, I'm going to need you." Hiccup said as he worked on the tail.

Elsa slowly walked up to me with the dragon. She knelt and put her hand on the snout.

"She's beautiful." She said with a smile. "What kind of dragon is it?"

"A Light Fury."

"Like Toothless."

Toothless nudged Elsa. She smiled and scratched his head.

Anna, Jack, and Pocan just sat and waited as we helped Starlight.

"And done." Hiccup said as they finish on the tail. Hiccup tossed the tail fin away. "Go ahead, Rapunzel."

Rapunzel closed her eyes and sang.

 ** _Flower, gleam, and glow_**  
 ** _Let your power shine_**  
 ** _Make the clock reverse_**  
 ** _Bring back what once was mine_**

 ** _Heal what has been hurt_**  
 ** _Change the Fates' design_**  
 ** _Save what has been lost_**  
 ** _Bring back what once was mine_**

 ** _What once was mine_**

The tail didn't grow back. But the wound healed.

"Why didn't it grow back?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't think my hair could do that."

Then, Starlight's eyes fluttered open. She looked up at me and hummed.

"She's so calm. And peaceful." Elsa whispered to me.

"Well, until I can make her a tail, we're stuck with her."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"She won't be able to fly. She'll be in danger.

"So now what?" Anna asked.

"We need to build a blacksmith, so I can make her what she needs."

…

We make a camp by the river. There Hiccup, Jack and Pocan started to make a blacksmith. As they did, Elsa, Rapunzel, and Anna went looking for food. I stayed with Starlight.

She soon stood up and walked over to the beach. Toothless was perched on the hill. Toothless takes one step off the hill and falls down it crazily. Hiccup arrives and sits next to me as we watched from where I was sitting.

Starlight flirts at Toothless. Toothless discovers Hiccup is on the hill and watches him make flying gestures.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Helping him out."

Toothless flaps his wings, but Starlight only responds by licking herself. Toothless watches Hiccup do another dance but steps on a stick, causing it to snap and Starlight to look at the hill. She sees Hiccup but feels suspicious.

Toothless starts flapping his wings very quickly, but goes out of control and then causes Starlight to block herself from the sand. She then sneezes and Toothless gets frustrated at himself. He looks at Hiccup who is putting his thumb up and does a chicken dance. Toothless performs what Hiccup showed him but Starlight just watches. Then Toothless performs various strange dances, causing Starlight to get agitated and Hiccup to facepalm. When Toothless gets too close to Starlight, she hits him in the face. She turns to walk away.

Hiccup waves his arms, trying to get Toothless' attention. Toothless looks at Hiccup and feels disappointed, but then spots part of the branch and starts drawing something with it in his mouth. This causes Starlight to feel curious, so she turns around and starts watching him draw. Toothless finishes drawing Starlight's face.

"Oh, now you can draw!"

Starlight steps onto Toothless' drawing and makes Toothless angry. Starlight growls, but then Toothless drops the branch from his mouth in awe and Starlight looks surprised. Starlight walks around the drawing to Toothless, and they stare at each other.

"Well, we've got a problem now," I said.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"Toothless is in love with Starlight."

…

We sat around the fire that night. We looked over to Starlight and Toothless sleeping next to each other.

"Awe they're cute together," Anna said.

Hiccup nodded. "Yep. Guys, I have an idea. We have Toothless, Surge and Starlight. If we get three more dragons, we could fly the rest of the way."

Jack nodded. "It would be faster."

"But where will we find more dragons?" Pocan asked.

Hiccup looked up to see a few more dragons fly over.

"We follow them."

 _ **The Story continues with a Light Fury.**_

 _ **Stay Tune for More.**_

 _ **The Song Used in This Chapter is Healing Incantation from Tangled.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 11 will be here soon.**_


	12. Chapter 11: Dragon Training

Chapter 11: Dragon Training

Hiccups POV

With Anna, Elsa and Pocan dragon less, Rapunzel and I went to find the dragon lair. Merida and Starlight stayed at camp to continue bonding and training, while the others stayed and worked on shelters for the time we were staying.

It didn't take long the dragon's lair. The icy lair could be seen from miles away.

"Incredible!" Rapunzel said as we came upon it.

I smiled at her. "Yep, it's amazing. Toothless, get us in."

Toothless grunted, then signaled Surge to follow.

Toothless blasted a hole in and dove in, followed by Surge. We then landed in the dark, with the hole Toothless made as the only light.

Rapunzel and I dismounted. There was a low growling noise. We looked around.

"What is that?"

I extended my sword to reveal we were surrounded by dragons. I wave my sword back and forth showing I'm one of the dragons.

I then draw a circle of gas and ignites it. I then walk towards a dragon with an extended arm.

As I touch the snout of the dragon, Rapunzel nods.

"Impressive." She says.

I smile. "It's a gift, I guess."

"So, what now?"

"We find the dragons we need. We need three more Monstrous Nightmares and two gronkles."

So, we split up. We were able to find the other dragons quickly.

The first Monstrous nightmare was a big softy. It was orange with red stripes. Rapunzel named him Trace.

The next monstrous nightmare was a bit aggressive, but with Toothless's help, we got him under control. A nice black and red dragon. I named him Dragonroar.

The third was a dragon I hadn't seen before. It was an Ice breathing Monstrous nightmare. It was light blue with white stripes. I named her Blizzard.

The two gronkles were easy to get. One was brown, the other was green. We named them Grunt and Snare.

With all the dragons we needed, we left for camp with our new dragons following us.

…

General POV

When Hiccup and Rapunzel got back, the others rushed to meet the new dragons.

Anna ran up to Trace. Trace looked at her. Anna first put her hand on his snout. The dragon hummed at her.

Elsa and Jack approached Blizzard. The confused dragon launched an attack at them, showing off her ice breath. Then Jack and Elsa used their powers. Blizzard shrieked with joy and cuddled up next to them.

Grunt waddled up to Pocan and rubbed against him. Pocan smiled and pet him. Hiccup handed him some rocks.

"What's this for?"

"For Grunt. Gronkles eat rocks."

So, everyone fed their dragons and started training them. With Hiccup's help, the dragons were very connected to their riders.

Dragonroar was very distant from the others. Hiccup worked with him, knowing that he would need him when they got to the other side of this land because he planned to build another transport.

With the help of the gronkles, they were able to build the blacksmith in no time. Hiccup got to work on the saddles and the flying equipment for Starlight.

As for shelter, they set up their camp next to the river. The tents they had worked well against the elements.

As summer started, the group kept training and bonding with their dragons.

Then one day, Hiccup finished everything they needed. It was time for the test flight.

…

Merida's POV

I woke up to find Hiccup gone. This is how I usually woke up since we got here. I put on some clothes and walked outside. Toothless and Starlight were cuddled up next to each other. I bent down and pet Starlight. Then walked over to the blacksmith. As I passed Jack and Elsa's tent, I heard some rustling noise.

"Up to no good again," I whispered. I would have interrupted them as Jack did to Hiccup and I when we first did the deed, but Blizzard was wrapped around their tent protectively.

I finally made it to the blacksmith. Hiccup was pounding away at something. Snare was chewing on some rocks that Hiccup gave him.

"Good morning," I said to him as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Morning."

Hiccup then dipped the rod he was working on into the water.

"And that's it."

"What?"

He grabbed my hand and led me around the blacksmith.

There, on some homemade wood stand, were saddles for everybody and their dragons.

"Call Starlight. Let's get her fitted."

I whistled. Starlight walked over excitedly.

Hiccup put on her replacement tail and put on the saddle and connected it up.

"Do you need a refresher on how to steer?"

"I've flown with Toothless. I think I've got it."

He then motioned to Starlight.

"Take her for a spin."

I nodded and climbed on. Starlight hummed reassuringly.

"What do you say, girl? Let's fly!"

Starlight took off. The wind hit my face as Starlight flew up into the morning sky. The morning dew splashed on my face as Starlight flew.

I steered her down to the river and we flew along the river. I skimmed my hand along the surface.

I felt so free. As we flew over the land, I was reminded of home.

 _ **When the cold wind is a-calling**_  
 _ **And the sky is clear and bright**_  
 _ **Misty mountains sing and beckon**_  
 _ **Lead me out into the light**_

 _ **I will ride, I will fly**_  
 _ **Chase the wind and touch the sky**_  
 _ **I will fly**_  
 _ **Chase the wind and touch the sky**_

 _ **Where dark woods hide secrets**_  
 _ **And mountains are fierce and bold**_  
 _ **Deep waters hold reflections**_  
 _ **Of times lost long ago**_

 _ **I will hear their every story**_  
 _ **Take hold of my own dream**_  
 _ **Be as strong as the seas are stormy**_  
 _ **And proud as an eagle's scream**_

 _ **I will ride, I will fly**_  
 _ **Chase the wind and touch the sky**_  
 _ **I will fly**_  
 _ **Chase the wind and touch the sky**_

 _ **And touch the sky**_  
 _ **Chase the wind**_  
 _ **Chase the wind**_  
 _ **Touch the sky**_

I threw my hands up and cheered. Starlight did as well, setting off a fire blast.

…

When Starlight and I got back to camp, it was quiet. Jack and Hiccup were breaking down camp and loading up Dragonroar and Snare.

"Hiccup, where is everybody?" I asked as I got off Starlight.

"Riding their dragons. We're ready to keep moving, so Jack and I are packing up.

Just then I hear a dragon roar. I look up to see Blizzard coming down with Elsa riding her. She landed softly on the ground.

Elsa got off. "Wow! That was incredible."

"I'm glad." Hiccup said as he loaded the last tent on Dragonroar.

Anna and Trace slid into a landing.

"Oh, how I missed that!" Anna said with joy.

Grunt came in and planted his front legs on the ground. Pocan went flying off and rolled to a stop.

"Ow."

Rapunzel and Surge came in last and she hugged him.

"You're such a good boy!"

Hiccup walked up to where we were.

"Ready?"

I looked around at where we stayed. It became a temporary home. But now it was time to say goodbye.

"Ready."

"Alright. Mount up!"

We all got back on our dragons and we took off, taking yet another step to our real home.

 _ **This story is going along well.**_

 _ **Stay tuned for more.**_

 _ **The Song Used in this Chapter is Touch the Sky from Brave  
**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 12 will be here soon.**_


End file.
